In recognition of the need to create more institutions that have competitive research programs, to recruit more underrepresented individuals into cancer research, and to increase the attention to cancer health disparities research, we propose to expand the collaboration between New Mexico State University (NMSU) and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC). The overall theme of our proposal is to reduce the cancer research disparities in the two institutions. Three objectives will help us achieve our overall goal. First, we will increase the capacity of NMSU to conduct competitive research. This will be done through a collection of three basic science pilot projects and one basic science full project. Second, we will create a long-standing partnership in cancer research training and education. Our full undergraduate project proposal builds on a successful internship program between NMSU and FHCRC. Our graduate pilot project paves the way to reciprocal training of graduate students. Finally, an outreach proposal seeks to evaluate a way to bring public health intervention to communities suffering from cancer health disparities. The outreach proposal will test the efficacy of the promotora approach in fostering cervical cancer screening behavior change. NMSU also plans to hire a new faculty investigator. [unreadable] Both institutions are enthusiastic about this collaboration and have worked steadily to increase the partnership strength. Mutual benefits will accrue to both institutions. NMSU has a majority of minority and underrepresented students, but not the expertise and experience to recruit and train students in cancer research. A major benefit of this grant will be to establish an infrastructure whereby underrepresented students have opportunities and resources to become cancer researchers. The FHCRC is deeply committed to increasing the number of minority and underrepresented group members involved in cancer research. Collaboration with scientists at NMSU also provides opportunities for new types of research that are of interest to FHCRC scientists. The five pilot projects and two full projects proposed in the developmental core are accompanied by three other cores: Administrative Core, Mentoring Core, and Planning and Evaluation Core. In addition, sound career development approaches will train future cancer researchers.[unreadable]